Acceptance:Adult Approval/Elise Schneider
i seriously need a signature for reals tho The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part doesn't have to be filled out if it's an expansion character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. : Strengths: ' *'Intelligent *'Curious' : Weaknesses *'Impulsive' *'Introspective' *'Narcissisti'c : These are described in more detail in her personality, I'm really struggling to articulate them in a different way. :) 2) Has your character's life played out the way they wanted? Have they achieved the goals they set out for their life? Why, or why not? : Of course not. Whose life goal, except those of a delusional child whose only desire is to be something other than plain human, is it to become a vampire? To have to lose, every mortal love you have ever truly desired, having to watch them waste away and become old while you remain eternally young? Rappaport's Law - while she was born under it - was another setback to her deep desire for freedom, and love. Her family were German aristocrats of the Hanover dynasty, among these were wizards and witches trying to keep themselves ''secret. ''A secretive family indeed, and one in hiding after the invasions of the Prussians in the late 1860s. They had managed to bargain for their lives but weren't particularly trusting of the Prussians to keep their end of any deal they might have made. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? : Elise obviously doesn't spend "days", she spends "nights." A nocturnal lifestyle is her only way of operating; she would spend this ideal night completely alone in the darkness of her house, not having to worry about hunting, or being thirsty - perhaps engaging in an old romance movie, or the ancient kind of descriptive, elongated literature that the younger generation rarely invest themselves in these days. While relics of the past, they were hallmarks of her present, and as such they fascinate her. This new clinical plastic era of technology fails to impress her, and she makes little effort to understand it. ' 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? #'A picture of the first love she ever had; she'd say she's not sentimental, but somewhere far behind the facade she ''is. '' #'The piece of her wand she took away from the Ministry, after they snatched it when she became a vampire. It's still one of her deepest-kept secrets that she has it, because she claims to have left that whole world behind, and besides - the Ministry had intended to destroy it completely.' #'An amulet she was given by an old, No-Maj friend. It is another one of her deeply-held secrets, because such interactions were illegal at the time due to Rappaport's Law. They were never discovered, but she broke it off for her, and his, safety. This was his parting gift - he gave it to her and it's what's carried her through the century or so since.' #'There's a small leather-bound book underneath an old, loose floorboard in her apartment, in the town not far from Ilvermorny that students often visit. It's a photo album - featuring pictures of her as a young child. They're all a little blurry - because they had to use those cameras that required you to sit still for a long time, and if you moved it messed up the picture. Many instances in it exist where she ran around to the back of the photo to get a second "ghost" self in it.' #'The note left for her by the man who saved her from the vampire that claimed the rest of her family. She might be forced to live out her days as a vampire, but at least she's not dead, even if she could be called "Living Dead".' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? : Elise would probably change how ignorant people are about vampires - not because she's caring about the idea of an open-minded society, but because it annoys her to no end, and things that annoy her...never end up in particularly good places. Curse those impulses of anger. The Character's Background 1) Give a history of your character. History must be at least two paragraphs long. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) : Elise Schneider was born in 1866 to a German aristocrat family just recently fallen out of grace after the House of Hanover years - the kingdom was now experiencing Prussian rule, which it would enjoy for a further five years before transferring to the German Empire upon reunification. The House itself was related to many of the No-Maj, or Muggle, royals - it was this House in fact that tied the majority of the royals there together. In this House, however, though kept quiet - was a small clan of magical folk who stayed away from their regal relatives mostly for their own safety. Elise's parents were of those sort, and felt themselves more akin to socialites than to any sort of ''royal. ''Their child, of course, turned out to be magic too - and thus began the training. : It's well known that the wizarding world was slightly more progressive than most when it came to women - after all, it had a female Minister in America in the 1700s, which is far more than you can say for the traditionalist No-Maj world. It's similar for Germany. So, the Schneiders moved out of the No-Maj areas of Germany and into the wizarding one where Elise could be amongst her own. They weren't fans of the American style - Rappaport's Law - but they weren't fans of putting their daughter at risk, either. Thus she began to learn, as a young girl, about precisely what she was, and about how being an aristocrat or socialite did not necessarily make her any different to those around her. ''' : '''Elise did not go to a private school - she was taught by her father, who was himself an astounding duelist; because, despite what they had told her about people, they tended to be fairly protective of their only daughter. It had been their fourth time in trying, and it was arguably a blessing that her mother had survived the childbirth. She might have gone to Durmstrang - she might have gone to Hogwarts, but they'd never have thought for a second about Ilvermorny. Nowadays, living in Wizarding America, she wishes she had gone there. : She had some prowess as a witch - until, in 1886, just after she'd turned twenty years of age, her family was attacked by a vampire. None of the rest of them made it - it was only because she was pulled away by a family friend that she survived. It was a painful ordeal, and she'd be forced to live out the rest of her days as a vampire. The wand that had become her identity, her main point of pride, taken away from her and snapped to pieces. Elise was bitter, out in the world with no family; so, she started doing favours for the magical aristocrats they had befriended, in exchange for money - of the shady kind. As soon as she got the notion that an Auror (or the early form of Aurors) were onto her trail, she migrated to America where nobody knew her. It was assumed that she'd just disappeared, and she couldn't really be the culprit, she was a coverup - don't ask her why, but it's best for her. : The pain of being a vampire was not something easy to divert from - so she learned more and more about history through visits to late-opening libraries, borrowing sprawling books to read about history and how the world had changed - how the world had all of these beautiful places that she had never, and would probably never, be able to visit. : Rappaport's Law came as a shock. She'd always lingered among No-Maj folk freely and happily - although, of course, the whole vampire ordeal would change that completely. It didn't take long for Elise to break the law in this country, too, by falling for a No-Maj man. It was fleeting, and short, but it was love alright - she broke it off for both of their safety. He never knew what she was. For years and years she'd check up on him, hoping the law would be repealed, but it never was and the man grew elderly and died. Something she would never do. It took until 1965 for the Act to be repealed - but by now she was guarded. She started doing favours again in the same way for any friends she had made Stateside, but was far more cautious, not driven by the same bitterness, anger and recklessness she had been back home. : Society evolved around her while she remained stuck inside by day, staring out of windows at the world when doing so wouldn't burn her alive, and exploring by night. The nightlife of America was and still is by far her favourite, how she could just play around with very little guilt and then return to her house. But eventually even doing that grew boring and she'd wait for something new to come around. She eventually moved to the village near Ilvermorny, in search of a smaller but quieter life, bringing purchased books with her - it's small, and it's quite nice, and with the help of the Ministry's blood banks she's getting by. Her number of "favours" has decreased with the number of people she'd be willing to do them for, but she's not averse to starting up again. 2) Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least one paragraph long. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? (Please add as many details as possible!) Elise is an impulsive person by nature - she always has been, and that has been what landed her in this situation. That's one of her major weaknesses - a lesser ability to resist any desire she might have, especially bloodlust. She's somewhat vain, something she has always been, something she has learned from her family, as well as an inability to correctly hear the word "no". She's the sort of woman that if she ''wants, ''she ''gets, ''having witnessed eras of insurgency for women she knows what is ''possible ''- perhaps she's somewhat bitter she can play no part in. These negativities (although you could say each of the seven deadly sins have applied to her at least once in her long life) seem to much outweigh the positives in interacting with her, once you get past the fact she has little desire (at least externally) to interact with most people. Once you finally manage to get past her walls though, you find someone who is truly intelligent. Someone who is active and interested. Someone who would make an excellent historian due to how much she learnt as a distraction from her vampirism. Someone who still, despite her vampirism and old age, has the curiosity of a child because of how much her ''turning ''took away from her. You'll find that she (despite the fact she appears not to care) really craves to experience the outside world and what it has - how it's changed, however much the things she has seen have left her underwhelmed. She hasn't seen the world in its screaming, vibrant colour in the last one hundred and fifty or so, and beneath the surface there's truly nothing she'd love more. There's also a dry sort of wit she has about her - something you'll see whether you're friends with her or not. It's one of those things that stays consistent, like how open she is about smoking for relaxation. When nothing can kill you except a stake through the heart, you don't have to worry about this whole "cancer" conundrum. Her certainly blurred moral compass - what she will or won't do - sways dramatically dependent on who she's around. Being raised around secretive people, Elise is naturally secretive herself, and considering that she does have her own secrets to keep - there's a reason for that. So if she tells you any truth, even a considerable portion of the truth, you should be honoured. 3) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Muggle-Born/No-Maj 4) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) Vampire 5) What is your character's profession? Does your character plan to enroll your character into the Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? : Elise does not work in the same sense of the word that most people do - at least, she tells people she's a writer, because it fits the whole having-to-stay-in-your-home during the day problem that she has as one of her kind. It's difficult to describe what exactly she does. She'll call it "hunting" in a way - if she likes you, and you want someone dead, it's easy as that - because, if you think about it, it's a win for her too. If she also likes her target, she'll just turn them - because she doesn't want to kill them, but years of suffering is okay in her book. 6) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? : Single and very much proud of it. Elise doesn't believe in something so feeble as the idea of "falling in love", she hasn't since she lost her first mortal love; it's hopeless anyways. If she were to find a vampire mate whom she loved, that could be a different situation, but she's content with just playing around at the given moment. 7) What about your character's appearance? What do they look like? Feel free to write down what they look like! If you're using any FC, you can put a picture here! Please state the character's faceclaim! Her FC is Jennifer Ulrich. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is only optional, for regular adults and expansion characters alike!) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) Which trait is most valuable? A. Intelligence B. Cunningness C. Bravery D. Kindness 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? N/A ---- Category:Adult Sorted